


Episode 2: End game

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The Bells of Tatooine [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Romance, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: Of the time when Ben Solo lost (or won?) a bet, making Rey extremely anger (blow torch angry)Drabble Sequel to "The Bells of Tatooine"





	Episode 2: End game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of Earth! This week's drabble inspiration came cortesy of the beautiful heidihastings!!! You can check out which pic of hers made it to our kickass drabble team on the FB page of Reylo Fic Recs!
> 
> You can also check out her work on her tumblr page: http://heidihastings.tumblr.com
> 
> This drabble is a sequel to the previous one called "The Bells of Tatooine" so, be sure to check it out as well. As always, comments are appreciated!!

-What the hell happened?

Rey dropped her welding mask and killed the blowtorch. She threw away her gloves just in time to support Ben, as he staggered into the shop, his hand pressed firmly on his side. He was bleeding and grunting with effort. He also sported a split lip and his right eye was swelling up.

-Argh! Kriff it hurts.

He leaned on her and had enough lucidity to admire the fact that she was able to do it easily, which was surprising for someone so lean and fragile-looking. But he knew better.

They went into the back room, used not only for storage, but also as an office complete with a desk stacked with orders and a resting space with a small cot in the corner. It was crammed in there, but she couldn't care less. Sometimes, there was so much work she could not afford to go up the stairs to her own room. Ben had used that cot a couple of times himself, curing hangovers during the midday nap.

She helped him sit while he continued mumbling curses. She kneeled, reaching for his side, when he flinched away. She looked up, annoyed.

-That won’t heal by itself you know.

She saw him put on “the” face, like some sort of mask. She hated that, it made him look like someone else entirely, someone that she did not like to talk to, let alone be with.

-It’s nothing. A scratch.

-Oh, a scratch hum? - she said, poking a finger over it while he was distracted and taking a sadist form of delight when he yelped in pain - That is not a scratch Solo. Let me see.

He dropped the bravado and removed his hand, seeing her eyes widened in shock as the blood seeped from the three deep gashes on his side. She closed her mouth and squared her shoulders, hunching over the wound and gently placing her fingers around it, pressing ever so slightly. It hurt, but it was a distraction to observe her, the scavenger, the fixer, focused on the task at hand. That was what made him feel attracted to her in the first place, and it was part of what had made him stay: he too was broken, and he was hoping that she could fix him.

-Nothing too serious. We can patch this up with some bacta. Not so sure about the eye, dough, you have to put some cold on it.

She got up and walked to the cabinet, opening it and rummaging inside until she removed a box with the patches. She returned to his side, helping him remove his shirt which was nothing but rags at this point. She cleaned the wound first despite his protests and curses. He was so big and broad she only hoped that there were enough patches to cover the entire wound.

-Now, are you going to tell me what happened?

He was hesitating, clearly embarrassed. But the fact was that she would find out sooner or later. She had a way of working his mind. He would find himself talking about hidden things, private things, like it was nothing at all. And he was always afraid that it might shock her, but it never did. She only smiled and continued the conversation, like it was the most natural thing. Except when it was something stupid and reckless. Which happened often.

-I went to the cantina for a night cap, and Greedo was there. He as a way of getting on my nerves, like some people do.

Rey just rolled her eyes. Why had she accepted to take him in to help with repairs? Sure him being a former pilot was handy, and he was actually decent with mechanics, but he had a knack at finding, and causing, trouble. Most often he walked right into it, willingly. Like he had the need to permanently test himself. Or do penitence.

-How much did you loose?

Ben froze. How did she do that? It was like she was inside his head. He swallowed and pursed his mouth, immediately regretting it as a shot of pain came from the wound on his lower lip and he tasted a sliver a blood. She kept on placing the bacta, calmly. Would she be mad when he told her?

-I...well. You know I had good teachers, my father and uncle Lando taught me everything there is to know about Sabacc.

-Even cheating?

He reached for her hand and she jumped, alarmed, closing her eyes and breathing deep. There it was, the man she didn’t like, the fury lurking below triggered by the most innocuous things. But they weren’t innocuous to him, apparently. He bent his body, in spite of the pain, to make sure he was looking right into her eyes.

-I. Never.Cheat.

Rey felt trapped by that gaze, that flowed from angry to thirsty in a second. It made her heart jump erratically: of fear or of desire, it was difficult to be sure. He broke his stare, but not his proximity. His eyes just trailed down her nose to her mouth, his lips parting. She shook her head.

-That cut also looks nasty, let me get something - she said, standing up to look into the first aid box. With her back to him it was enough distance and time to recompose herself. She wasn’t looking for trouble and Ben Solo ment trouble. The best option was to keep chatting as nothing happened.

-So, you gambled. Last time I knew your mother left you creditless.

His disappointment was almost palpable, as he straightened himself back on the cot and cleared his voice, whimpering right after and reaching for his ribs. She smiled at that hint of weakness, so foreign to him. She turned with the bacta liquid on her hand, ready to apply it to his face.

-What did you gamble Solo? Your cockiness?

-No. Just the PL-90.

She stopped smiling and her face turned to stone and then to rage. He could tell that her whole body was shaking and so he braced himself for the incoming fury.

-YOU DID WHAT?

-Rey...Rey...let me explain ok? Whe...where are you going?

Rey just stormed out the door and went back into the garage. Ben got up and limped towards the entrance, trying to follow her and explain.

-Listen to me! Can you just listen?

He heard the familiar sound of the blowtorch being ignited and she appeared before him with it, ready for mayhem, bare hands and face. The blue glow of the flame did nothing to ease the scene. She was breathtakingly beautiful when mad and for a moment Ben forgot what he was about to say. But then she came closer and it just became too hot for him to ignore.

-I won, I won! - he shouted, nervously - I got kicked around because I found out the guy from Hutt’s gang was cheating and I opened my big mouth. It was four of them against me...altogether a completely fair fight.

Rey stopped, registering what he was implying. The blowtorch was about eye level and dangerously near him. He pointed at it.

-Can you please turn it off? Please?

She wasn’t furious but she wasn’t ok either. She looked at the flame and considered for a second to leave some sort of mark of the ordeal, to serve as a warning not to be gambling other client’s merchandise for his own profit. Ben could guess what she was thinking and just shook his head.

-No, no, no Rey! Don’t you dare do that!! - he snarled, albeit shaky.

-Of yeah? Why wouldn’t I? You come here all “Mr.Look at Me I am a five star Pilot” and then get me into all sorts of mess! There isn’t enough work here for you to repay the damage you already caused! Why don’t leave already?

She blew out the torch and threw it to a corner, causing a racket of metal tumbling through the stone floor. She turned her back to him and placed her hands on her hips, dropping her head and sighing.

-Why are you doing this to me, Ben?

She heard him dragging himself close. Felt his hands resting on her shoulders and squeezing. It shouldn’t feel that good, but it did. More than good. She knew why she let him do these things that drove her mad and exasperated. He was trouble, a son of a princess. She was a scavenger, a passtime for him. So she treaded carefully, shutting him out until he would eventually go. She only hoped that he would leave before she found herself neck deep in love with him.

The hurt of his wounds was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for making her sad and angry. His heart was beating, erratically. Would this be it? Would this be the drop that would make her send him away for good?

“Quick Solo, say something” he thought.

-If I leave, you miss the chance of having me…- he paused, on purpose, sensing her response before continuing - ...a “Mr.Look at Me I am a five star Pilot” repaying his debts.

He came around and held out his hand to her, eyes wanting and expectant. She looked to his hand, but did not made a move. He felt disappointed and his heart sank a little. Wanting to break the awkward moment he just did a flourish with the hand, directing her towards the gate to which he started walking.

Rey sighed. She just felt tired. But she saw him limping forward, looking so raggedy, and felt a pang of guilt. Reaching for an oversized leather jacket someone had forgot once, she hurried towards him and helped him dress it.

-There. I am not letting you fall sick, I simply don’t have the time.

Ben smiled, regaining some of his spirits, as he opened the garage door and let her step outside. Rey gasped - she was looking at a brand new Koro-3 airspeeder, so new she could smell the Bantha leather from outside.

-So, is this enough to pay what I owe?

-You won this at a card game?

-Yes I did. This would make uncle Lando very proud, I am sure of it.

Rey was marvelled at the ship, its curves, the deep black colour, how it reflected the starlight. It was any pilot’s dream. She looked at Ben, smiling in complete happiness. He limped towards the lift, pressing a sensor thus granting access to the cabin. He turned to Rey and held out his hand. She looked at it and then at him.

-What do you say? Let’s take it for a spin?

She paused, looking at him, trying to commit that moment to memory: the mild night, the ship, his face, his smile, his eyes. Damn. She was already neck deep. She reached out her hand and grabbed his palm. He exhaled, slowly, closing his hand around hers and pulling her into the ship.

-Allright. But I am driving.

  
  
THE END (to be continued???)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
